


Slumber Party Fun

by TeruTeruObliterator11037



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Corn Allergy!Angie, Crack, Discourse in General, Emo Music Discourse, Gen, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, Pineapple on Pizza Discourse, Secrets, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Unnecessary references, puns, slumber party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeruTeruObliterator11037/pseuds/TeruTeruObliterator11037
Summary: A Super High School Level sleepover is held! Drama ensues! Secrets are spilled! Want to know the juicy info? Read to find out!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am so sorry for being dead, for school has been keeping me a busy bee! My last fic was lackluster, prosaic if you will. My full apologies for that as well. Hopefully this fic will sort of be better! Please read with caution, and enjoy!

It was a vvvery lit nihgt in saishoooooooo academey when the stud ends were planign a slummer party

slummer 1

[sləmər]

####  **DEFINITION**

  1. noun form of[ slum](https://www.bing.com/search?q=define+slum)



*slumber party

I think I see confetti from this potion

Pillow fights and feathers, overdosin'

Smells like a cologne and candy lotion

Like a slumber party

Sheets all on the floor just like an ocean

Building up your fortress like a mountain

Neighbors say we're causing a commotion

Like a slumber party

No, n-no, no, you and I, I, I

We ain't gonna sleep tonigh-igh-ight

Oh baby, no, n-no, no, you and I, I, I

We ain't gonna sleep tonight

'Cause we got them candles hanging

Hanging from the ceiling low

But In All Seriousness, This Sleepover Was Hundo P Rad.

Kaeder was the hotstess, and had made popcorn and puppy chow and pizza allof that

Saihara arrived fisrt, then tojo, then harukawa, then like everybody else.

Yonaga was appalled to see popcorn on the table, she was aleirjicke to corn.

But,,,,,,, how could anyone have known that angie,,,,,,,,,,

people don't just talk about thwir allergies in casual conversation,

You Sicko

.

But that's beside the point. nobody really 8 much, they were having smuch fun

However, while trying to chüs a movie to watch, some Discourse arose.

Everyone wanted to watch something quality like the Lorax, avacado and ouma wanted to watch the Bee Movie But Every Time Someone Says "Bee" The Movie Gets 0.25x Slower.

"ill blow up the school if we don't watch the bee movie" said kokitcher

'but that's illegal"

"shhhhhhhhhhh"

"Whatever You Say, I Will Stay Loyal To Barry B Benson," exclaimed amameme,

"but rantaro,,,,,,,,,,,,,,the onceler," kaede siad

amami was silent,

'                                                                                                                                                                                                                                   "i love the onceler"

"OUMA LETS WATCH THE LORAX IF WE DO ILL JOIN YOUR CLOWN CULT AND MARYRY YOU"

"K"

and so they watched the lorax

But that's not the important part.

What is important is what happened next.

"Hey let's talk about our deepest darkest secrets" yumeno said

"y tho' said saihara

"gotta scope the cursed ones out so I know who to kill first"

So starting with Yumeno, Everyone shared their darkest secrets.

Please do not ask me why nobody was opposed to this I am very uncomfy looking for the information because it does not exist.

The  majick lady began,

" My hair isn't actually red"

nobody is fazed

"It WaS dYeD uSiNg ThE bLoOd Of mY eNeMiEs"

nobody is fazed

then tojo

"I use vinegar to wash my hair, I use vinegar to wash everything,

I'm also a devilspawn, but "

nEXT UP, Tenko

"im actually a helicopter"

suddenly, tenko's hair accessory begain to spin, propelling the girl into the air. she rose from the academy, into the unknown,

she will be back, i hope

"tenko bby, yumeno sobbed, " i still lvoe you"

tenko did not respond

tenko is a helicopter

Kaede volunteered next,

"I don't think pineapple on pizza is that bad,"

that is when it all went awry

"UHM SORRY BUT WHAT

PINEAPPLE ON PIZZA IS DISGUSTING AND SO ARE YOU” screeched momota,’

‘Momota chill” maki sihged,

“OH YOU WANNA FIGHT” holred kede

‘YEAH I WANNA FIGHT”

“YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT CHORDS GONNA PLAY WHEN IM DONE WITH YOU?”

“WHAT”

“A FLAT MINOR”

“WHAT NOW’

“YOURE A MINOR AND IM GONNA CRUSH YOU, ITS A PIANO PUN AND ITS NOT FUNNY ANYMORE YOU RUINED IT LIKE YOU RUIN EVERYTHING ASTROLOSER”

As the two battled it out, Hoshi began, in his  _ deep man vioce _

_ “I got leggo” _

While everyone was confused, hoshis legs began to stretch, stretch untilhe reahed the astral plane

just kept on growin

there he go

                                                          bye bye hoshi

Tennis man 

Take my hand 

Shpw me the way

can we have a moment of silence for our dude hoshi

Thanks

Now it was Ouma’s turn:

“I made a terrible mistake in the past that i will never forgive myself for’

Shingujieej sighed, “is it panta related”

“no don t generalize me

until i was five everyone except my mum thought i was a girl”

“Aslo once i bougth sunkist instead of panta and i have not forgiven m’self”

eVeryone groaned 

Kiibo sighred,” I too have a secret.’

silents 

*silence 

“I;m not actually a robot”

(gasp!)

“And my anem is  not kiibo”

(gaspgasp!)

“My name is makotot nawgi

*naegi”

(everyone is surprise! Makotot nagi should be dead)

“My bod y was cnserved, so i still look like o youngin, a high schooler.  My hair got white tho,an d i had to stop talking about hope”

Shirogane askd, “but,,,,,,nagi san,,,,,, what are those black lines on your face?”

Naegiibo clenched his fists, staring downwards, “they are my tears from my mascara. For my real talent is the SHSL Emo”

Just those words were enough to set saihara off

“UM NO HUNTY THATS MY TALENT YOU POSER”

“prove it kiddo”

“YOU, ME, I WRITE SINS NOT TRAGEDIES, NOW”

“go ahead”

“Aight lets go:

Oh, well imagine

As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor

And I can't help but to hear

No, I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words

"What a beautiful wedding

What a beautiful wedding," says a bridesmaid to a waiter

"And, yes, but what a shame

What a shame the poor groom's bride is a beautiful woman."

I chime in with a

"Haven't you people ever heard of closing the gosh darn door?"”

“SORE WA CHIGAU YO”

‘W-w-what?”

“It;s  **_A_ ** goshdarn door not  **_THE_ ** goshdarn door!”

Epilouge:

**Saihara was defeated, Naegiibo was the tru emo, nobody won the pineapple pizza debate, tenko comes back for holidays and birthdays, and the rest of the boys tried to dress ouma up like a girl after discussing his secret, and we still cant find hoshi **

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh dear.  
> I'm so sorry you guys, this got out of hand.   
> Well, if you enjoyed it, I'm glad! If you didn't, I am very sorry. If you have anything to say about it though, please drop a comment! I love to hear what you guys have to say! Anywho, please have a lovely day and take care of yourselves! <3


End file.
